KibaTama
by kibalovestamaki
Summary: This story is about Kiba and Tamaki. The background of these two lovers and understand their love. Please enjoy this :3
1. Chapter 1: Tamaki

**Tamaki's POV**

It's time that I moved from my town and go to Konoha! I will probably see Sasuke again! Yay! It's about time I fall in love and fall into someone's hands. I can't wait. My grandma was sad but I had to go and explore. I can't just stay here forever! I need to go! I packed my bags and brought one of my cats that Grandma Nekobaa gave me on my 13th birthday. Momo-kun. I doubled checked if I collect everything I have. Check! I went downstairs and saw my old grandma.

Nekobaa: Tamaki, my dear young grandchild, be safe and explore the world.

Tamaki: Yes, grandma! I will. I promise.

Nekobaa: Excellent, my dear, now go on! Start your journey!

I kissed my grandma goodbye and left my silent town. I wonder if she can cope without me. Without looking back, I continued walking.

I got lost in several ways but I'm here. The Hidden Leaf Village! I walked in and wow! This place is huge! I-I can see the Hokage's faces. Amazing! I looked around me and was amazed. I grabbed onto my cat; making sure my cat was here with me. I walked and walked to see where I was going. I found him! Sasuke Uchiha! I walked fast but I hit my head onto something. It wasn't a tree. My cat eyes are clear.

"Ow..." I heard. Oh no! I hurt someone

Tamaki: S-s-sorry, sir! I wasn't looking straight. I-I was going to fast and I...

...: It's alright. I'm shocked you went that fast that I couldn't see it!"

We both stared at each other, we both blushed and looked away.

Tamaki: My name is Tamaki. I'm new here. Please let me treat you!You have a bump on your head!

...: Don't worry. The name is Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, hehe!

Tamaki: Kiba! I will remember that name!

My cat was defending me and meowed at Kiba angrily! I hold my cat and made it lay on my lap.

Kiba: Oh, you have a cat?

Tamaki: Yeah, I guess...

Why did he say that? He doesn't like cats? Is he allergic? I don't understand. I looked closely at his cheeks. I smell something... A dog. I sense something with my eyes...I can't put my claws into it. Those marks on his cheeks. Red Fangs? Red Fangs. Um... Wait! I saw that in Grandma's Old book. What was his name again? Kiba In...Inuzuka!

Tamaki: You have a dog!

Kiba: Hehe... I'm surprised you noticed.

Kiba's dog approached me. He didn't like me. At all.

Kiba: His name is Akamaru!

Tamaki: A-akamaru?

Kiba: Yup. Akamaru! He has been with me since I was young!

I found that cute! I have been with cats all my life.

Tamaki: That is really cute!

I blushed. Oh no! Maybe he saw! He did. But then he smiled.

Kiba: Anyways, do you need help?

Tamaki: Yes. I just arrived here. I wonder if you can help me find my way.

I completely forgot that I was going to do a new fresh start. I just got out of my mind. He is a good looking boy. Kiba Inuzuka? Mhm...

Kiba: Sure I will help you.

Tamaki: Thank you, Kiba-kun

Kiba: Hehe...you're welcome

Gah! He is helping me. Hold up... I saw a man. I recognise him. Is it...?

Tamaki: Sasuke?!

Sasuke: Hm? *turns around*

Tamaki: It's been a while, Sasuke-kun

Kiba: ...

I walked with Sasuke and left Kiba behind. We will meet again; I'm sure of it, Kiba Inuzuka!

αυтнσя'ѕ иσтє: нєу ι ωσи∂єя ιf уσυ ℓιкє тнє ѕтσяιєѕ ι мαкє αи∂ αℓѕσ ρℓєαѕє тєℓℓ мє ιf ι мαкє єяяσяѕ!

кιвαтαмα яυℓєѕ


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba

Kiba's POV

Am I dreaming or did I see the prettiest girl in the world? Well she left with Sasuke Uchiha. That darn pig! What does she see in him. (Sighs) I lost my chance anyway. I don't think it will work out anyway. She is a cat and I am a dog. A wolf and a wild cat? I don't think it will work anyway. Even Akamaru is agreeing with this.

I walked across Tenten's weapon place and saw her. What was her name again? Er-

Kiba: Tamaki!

Gosh I said that loud.

Tamaki: Kiba-kun!

Her voice is music to my ears.

Kiba: What are you doing here? Are you still touring around the village?

Tamaki: Yes and I am really into Tools. Well see, I used to work in a Ninja Tool shop with my grandpa. I collect all types of Ninja Tools. Even The War Knife Fans!

Tenten: The War Knife Fans?! I have them in my collection!

Tamaki: Could I see, please?

Tenten: Certainly

Tenten showed The Knife War Fans. It was decorated nicely. The design was really cool.

Tamaki: I will take it!

Tenten: Alrighty!

Tamaki brought the Knife Fans and put it in her bag.

Kiba: Er...so why did you buy it?

Tamaki: I have always wanted to have it! Also, I can teach my child, if I have one, to learn about Ninja Tools!

Tenten: I could teach the child a few tricks on my sleeve!

Tamaki: Alright!

Kiba: Is that so? Well if I had a child, I will show them how to use Fang over Fang and to use their specialties!

Tamaki: Specialties?

Kiba: Like smelling and sensing from a far distance. And their eyes will have good sight on looking.

Tamaki: Ah! Your kid of yours will sure be strong one day!

Kiba: You bet! It will become Hokage one day! My child will let everyone have dog!

Tamaki: *giggles* Hehe

Akamaru:...

Kiba: *frowns* Or at least that's what I think.

Someone grabs me from outta nowhere. Tamaki noticed and grabbed me before I was taken.

Shikamaru: Your girlfriend's vision are on point. That's very good.

Kiba and Tamaki: Girlfriend?!

Shikamaru: What? You do seem a little cosy there.

Tamaki's hands were holding onto mine and I realised we were hugging. She realised too. We both jumped and let go

Tamaki: It's nothing... I got good vision

Her cat jumped on her shoulder and Tamaki smiled.

Shikamaru: What a drag! I have to go.

Hinata, Ino, Karui, Chouji, Naruto, Sai, Shino, Lee and Sakura appears.

Sakura: Is this your girlfriend?

Tamaki: Er...

Naruto: Ahh Kiba! You need to learn about the ways to get your girl on your side

Kiba: Idiot she isn-

Hinata: I am so happy for you Kiba-kun! You finally see a person which is similar to you

Tamaki: I think you ar-

Shino: Kiba... What's your child going to be named as?

Kiba: What?!

Sai: Aw. Aren't they cute. *fake smile*

Ino: *hits Sai* They are, Sai.

Tamaki: We are? I mean-

Choji: I see...Kiba's girlfriend, What's your name

Tamaki: Tamaki...

Karui: Get in there Kiba!

Kiba: Guys, let's not-

Lee: Show me your ways, Kiba

After everyone asking me questions, Tamaki began to laugh

Tamaki: Hello everyone. My name is Tamaki. I like cats; really I do! I am a cat. Kiba is showing me around, which is nice. I find him very handsome and very gentle when he is around me. So, Kiba-kun, please show me more around

Kiba: ...sure!

Everyone: Awww!

I walked with her and everyone left us, finally. We were silent for a few minutes. Then after :

Tamaki: Thank you for showing me around!

Kiba: No problem.

Tamaki: I need to find a home though

Kiba: Why don't you live with me for a few days. Well until you find your house.

Tamaki: *blushed* Sure. Thank you. How can I repay you?

Kiba: how about tomorrow we just you know...

Tamaki: hang out?

Kiba: Er...

Tamaki: Why not? *giggles*

Me and Tamaki walked to my house but Tamaki said something.

Tamaki: I can sense something

Kiba: you can sense?

Tamaki: Yes

She looked around and used her good vision to see. Sage Mode probably. It was like Byakugan but she couldn't see charka or see from a every far distance. But she can smell as well...like me. She looked hot while focused.

Tamaki threw her new fans she got from the shop and the fans cut almost every bush. Then, we saw Hinata and Naruto.

Kiba: Hinata?! Naruto?!

Hinata: I'm pleased she can sense a Byakuganuser . She is good.

Naruto: Busted. Her fans though. Cuts like a cat

Tamaki: Hehe...

Naruto: Welcome, Tamaki. To Hidden Leaf Village. You will like it here!

Hinata: Do you live together, now?

Tamaki: For now.

Hinata: Well, talk to him and don't get too inside ;). If you know what I mean

Naruto: Wait...

Hinata: We need to give them privacy *takes Naruto away* We need to go

Naruto: Er...bye *goes*

Tamaki: Kiba! Do you think I would fit in this village.

Kiba: *holds Tamaki's hand* You will.

Naruto: *takes a photo* I SAW THAT!

Hinata: *takes the camera away* Privacy Terms!

Tamaki: Hehe!

Kiba: *smiles*

Akamaru: ...

Momo: ...

authors note:  
I tried to expand it but eh this is it. Next time: The Date  
ιѕ ιт ѕнσят σя ιѕ ιт σкαу? ωєℓℓ ι нσρє уσυ ℓιкє ιт!


	3. Chapter 3: Tamaki

This is a good start. I move in to Hidden Leaf Village, I have new friends and I live with a handsome man. Weird right? It's the morning and my room is amazing. So big and spaced out. I like it but I won't live here; I need to find a house then I will go.

I went out of my guested room and I walked to the kitchen. Mhm, Sausages, eggs and bacon. Before I could eat it, let me talk a shower. I didn't ask Kiba for the directions to the bathroom. He is busy! But I found it! The bathroom is big!

The shower is warm. I looked at the ceiling and told myself, 'Kiba is a sweet man, right now my feelings are going crazy, I don't know, am I saying that I am...' Oh no. I have feelings for him. I blushed and slipped. Bang! Ah...it hurts!

Kiba: Is everything okay there?

Tamaki: Er...yeah

Kiba: Should I come in?

Tamaki: No no no

Kiba: Okay...

Please, Tamaki,let's not embarrass yourself.

I walked out of the bathroom and put on my robe. My orange robe. Ding dong... Someone is at the door! I don't want to see Kiba now so I went to the door.

Tamaki: I'll get it.

I opened the door and see an old woman and a slightly middle aged woman.

Tamaki: Oh um...hello.

They looks similar to Kiba.

Kiba: Who is- Ah, Hey Mum and Sus

Mum: Who is this, son? Your girlfriend?

Sis: My, my! I didn't think my bro had it in.

Kiba: No, she is just a girl that is living with me for a few days

Mum: Excuses! Anyways, Tomorrow is the big day. Naruto and Hinata's wedding day.

Kiba: I know...

Sis: Why not you bring your "friend" with you?

Tamaki: That will be lovely. I can come right?

Kiba: Sure, Tamaki

Mum: Tamaki, eh? Theres something odd but I am probably getting old. Hold on to my son for me, will ya?

Hana: See ya, Kiba. Actually, Tamaki, let's get to know each other.

Tamaki: Er yeah sure...

Hana saw Tamaki's cat.

Hana:Ahh...

Tsume: Ahhh...Is that a...

Momo strokes Tsume and Hana's leg and both of them were scared but then felt surprised.

Hana: Awww...

Tsume: You got a lot of explaining

Kiba: I'll explain soon but not right now.

Kiba looked at me saw her soaking hair and open legs. He blushed a little bit.

Tamaki: Come back later.

Kiba: Bye *slams the door* Phew, they're gone

Tamaki: hehe... What's the problem?

Kiba: They are always coming to my house to talk my life and who might be my wife. How I should carry on the Inuzuka generation because I'm the heir of the Inuzuka Clan.

Tamaki: *puts my hand on Kiba's cheeks* You will. I will help you...

Kiba: Oh thanks *blushes*

We both looked at each other and it was silence.

Kiba: ...Look. Breakfast's ready!

Tamaki: Ooh!

We sat downstairs the dining table and Kiba set food Akamaru and I set food for my cat. There! Now I get to eat!

Kiba: So what are you going to do, Tamaki?

Tamaki: I don't know, my goal is to explore and understand.

Kiba: Ah, no wonder why you were staring around the Village with those beautiful eyes of yours?

Tamaki: Excuse me?

Kiba: Er...what were we talking about?

Tamaki: *giggles* My eyes are beautiful?

Kiba: I guess *blushes*

We went completely silent and ate the food. I washed the dishes and put on my outfit for today. I left the house and walked around again; as I had a day off work.

I looked around I saw the sky. Blue as the sea... I bumped into Hinata and Karui. Man, what's wrong with me and bumping into people.

Tamaki: Ooh! Sorry!

Hinata: It's alright! It's Tamaki, right?

Karui: Kiba's girlfriend, I see

Hinata: let's have a little chat

Tamaki: Sure

Karui: Yeah.

Sakura: I have properly introduced myself. My name is Hinata Hyūga, soon Uchiha. I lived here through out my life so if you need help. I'm here!

Tamaki: Thank you, Sakura-Chan. Uchiha? Wait, you're Sasuke's fiancé?

Sakura: Yup. I can't even wait to marry this guy

Karui: well my name is Karui! I am soon going to be married Choji. I been for at least five months. It's good to have friends. Sakura is one of my best friends, so it would good if you were my friend too!

Tamaki: We will, Karui!

Tamaki: Well, my name Tamaki, I used to live in a Ninja Shop with my grandma, Nekobaa. The shop was a town where the Uchiha would go

Sakura : Say, I might sound crazy but I remember going there for a mission!

Tamaki: Really?

Sakura: Ah yes! To collect the paw print. The mission was to given to Team 7, Team Kakashi. That's where I saw a blond boy, Sasuke Uchiha and pink-

Sakura: I remember you

Tamaki: Me too! 9 years ago. I remember Naruto thought I had a crush on him, when really, I had a crush on...never mind

Sakura: Sasuke?

Tamaki: ...er...Bingo, but my feelings are gone for him. But guys I need advice

Karui: Hm?

Sakura: Anything?

Tamaki: I might have feelings for Kiba

Karui: Really? No cat joke.

Tamaki: None

Sakura: Aww. We will give you advice

Karui: Sure! What do you need help with?

Tamaki: Everything

Sakura: *grans her phone* We need every girls help for this. Today is a girls night out.

Karui: Alrighty!!!

Sakura: Okay we will see you tonight. Right now, tell Kiba that you will be somewhere tonight

Tamaki: Got it, bye

Karui: Bye

I rushed to Kiba's house and went in. I checked in my suitcase and looked for the best clothing to wear for girls night. Yes found it. My short orange dress.

Kiba: Going somewhere?

Tamaki: Ah yeah, Girls Night Out. I'm invited

Kiba: I thought we can watch something together bot you know look after the pets.

He started blushing

Tamaki: Tomorrow

I winked at him and went.

Girls Night Out: 11:00pm

I met Karui near the BBQ restaurant. We went in together and I saw everyone.

Hinata: Oh Tamaki, glad you came

Temari: Who's she?

Tenten: Don't be rude!

Ino: Sit down, Tamaki

Tamaki: Sure

Lady Tsunade: *drunk* Her chest are quite big. Welcome to the squad!

Sakura: Sensei, let's get you back home

Lady Tsunade: No!

Sakura: ...

Ino: What seems to be the problem?

Tamaki: Ah,well...I don't know. Kiba is an amazing person. He let me live in his apartment. His house is huge. He is always kind to me. My heart thumps when I'm near him and I always try to calm down and speak calmly when I am around him. I don't know what to do?

Tenten: I know the problem, I know the answer!

Temari: *drunk af* Ha *hiccups* You don't even know a damn thing. If so, why are you single, Tenten?

Tenten: Why are so drunk, Temari? You can't handle that Shikamaru is more stronger than you. Seriously, what does he see in you?

Temari: You say what?

Temari fist hits the table.

Sakura: Not now guys!

Temari: *hiccups*

Tamaki:...

Ino: I know a way. Why don't you understand Kiba more? You know, talk to him, be you! Then you will see his true colours.

Karui: Kiba is a great man! I don't understand why he would leave you.

Lady Tsunade: That's the spirit,

Tamaki! Show who is boss.

Tenten: Eventually, He will see you and ask you out.

Temari: Pfft

Tenten: Do you want to say something?

Temari: Hell yeah! Like Ino said "Be yourself", be happy. If you like them, show confidence and tell them

Sakura: Your feelings can't go away that quick so, tell him. I know you can

Hinata: Show yourself, Tamaki! I know you can

Tamaki: Thank you! These advices are useful

Karui: Foods ready!

Temari: Been waiting forever

Sakura: Mmmm! So good

Tamaki: Very good!

Hinata: *takes a glass of orange* To Tamaki

Everyone: *raises their glass* To Tamaki

When everyone was finished; we went out and walked home.

Ten ten: Great. Shikamaru's girlfriend is wasted.

Sakura: So is Lady Tsunade

They both take the drunkers and walked them home.

Ino: Let's home together, Hinata, Karui, you coming?

Karui: I gotta go, see ya!

Bye...

We walked near to Kiba's house.

Tamaki: What is he like?

Hinata: Kiba? Um... A person who takes things serious. He likes to protect anyone which is special to him.

Ino: He is very much of a Tsundere but.. Kiba is a kind man. Very strong

Hinata: Wants to become Hokage, will fight for his dreams, no matter what!

Tamaki: that's him. Thanks for the help

Hinata: Make sure he's happy

Ino: Take care

I went in the house and went to my room.

Kiba: How was the Night out?

Tamaki: I learnt a lot of stuff

Kiba: Stuff?

Tamaki: Yeah, you will figure it out soon enough. I'm so sleepy.

I think I drank too much. Too much orange and wine.

Kiba: Tamaki? You are drunk!

Kiba dragged me across my bedroom and put me into the bed. He walked closer to me and kissed me on the cheek

Kiba: Goodnight, Neko.

The time went by. Midnight. My face was pink. The wind blew my hair a little. The atmosphere was just right. He kissed me on the cheek!

Kiba left and went to his room. He closed the light. I thought of him just repeating that cheek kiss. I feel like he was glad to see me. Well I am glad that I like you, Kiba Inuzuka

. The end of Chapter 3:

Authors note:

Made it longer this time so yeah. Continue to readdddd! Many thanks! See ya! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Kiba

She finally arrived, at midnight though. She missed our date but no worries, another time. Maybe even tomorrow. Tamaki went to her room and rested. Should I come in? Okay I did. She stared at me; she is been drinking.

Tamaki: I'm not feeling okay. I am sleepy

Kiba: Oh ok, I will let you be by yourself.

I stepped back but looking at my side, she looked sad. I walked towards and kissed on her forehead.

Kiba: Goodnight, Tamaki

Am I a baka? Why would I do that? Tamaki doesn't have feelings for you. She is just a lady that will live with you for a while. Oh no but she is a bit wasted. She wouldn't remember. Let's get to sleep.

Morning

I woke up and felt something really good. Crispy bacon, fried eggs, chicken breast, potato, gravy! You name it! Mhm... I can smell it. I walked out of my bedroom and went to the kitchen. Oh my god. I see Tamaki in her short top and short shorts. She looks kinda hot!

Tamaki: Good Morning Kiba! As for yesterday, I made you breakfast.

Kiba: Why thank you, Tamaki!

Tamaki: *blushes* Hehe

Once I ate the all the food she has provided. She kept on taping her forehead. Just touching her forehead. Is she okay? Probably catching a fly?

Kiba: Is there something wrong?

Tamaki: Hm? Oh no-

Kiba: Is it traditional?

Tamaki: No um...

Oh wait...

Tamaki: You kissed me on the forehead, remember?

Kiba: Oh yeah...

Tamaki: Silly!

She remembered it. She wasn't drunk at all. Oh no, embarrassed mode on! After we ate, I was planning to check on Akamaru.

Kiba: ... I am going to check on Akamaru.

Tamaki: Oh, okay. I will clean away.

Kiba: Thanks for the food!

I quickly rushed out of the kitchen and went outside and sat at the porch. Ahh man! I'm so embarrassed. She is probably laughing at me. Wait, I can hear Akamaru. If I can just- OMG! Akamaru and Tamaki's Cat... They're just sitting together...like they are in a couple.

Tamaki: Oh...Have you seen M-

Kiba: I know right, shocking.

Tamaki: Wow, Mono didn't like Akamaru but the tables have been turned.

Kiba: Hehe...

Tamaki: I find this cute.

Kiba: Listen, Tamaki...I-

*ding dong*

Tamaki: Wait a moment, Kiba.

Oh darn! My moment destroyed

Tamaki opens the door and sees someone she is familiar with.

Tamaki: Oh my, Jugo!

Jugo: Tamaki! You live here? Ah the address was right.

Tamaki: Oh no, but I am staying here. Only for a while are you doing here?

Jugo: Sasuke told me that you're in town, so I thought maybe...we should talk. It's been a long time since we talked.

Tamaki: Sure!

I was hiding behind the pot, just listening. Jugo? I have my heard that name before but he knows Sasuke. Darn it! There is no way he is taking Tamaki!

Tamaki: Should we go now?

Jugo: Sure why not?

Tamaki raced to her room and got her jeans and red top. She's really fast.

Tamaki: Kiba, I'm heading out!

Kiba: Okay, come back soon as possible

Tamaki: Will do!

Tamaki left and I walked to the living room. I promised myself that I will get the woman of my dreams. Kiba Inuzuka, get a hold of yourself and get your girl. Alrighty! I got myself dressed but as in a stranger! There is no way she will ever notice me. I took Momo and Akamaru with me. We will be hiding in the bushes. To see if Tamaki and this Jugo guy will do serious business and that will never happen. Let's go!

Outside

Where are they?! She sure walks fast for a lady. I used my nose. Erm...I can sense them. Near the Ichikaru Shop. I walked slowly and slowly. I didn't want to sense attention but most people thought I was a weirdo... As Tamaki turned around I took Momo and Akamaru and jumped to the bushes. She didn't notice us

Tamaki: For a moment, did I sense Momo?

Jugo: You probably are getting mistaken

Tamaki: Maybe...

Too close... Damn, she's good. They are at the Ichikaru Ramen Shop and they are placing an order. I closed my eyes and listen to what they were saying. I had to focus because I was at a far distance.

Tamaki: ...s...so how are you?

Jugo: ...I am fine, w...what about you, Tamaki?...

Tamaki: ...alright. I'm glad to see you! You grown t...tall!

Jugo: Tamaki...I want to say something... I

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Shino: What are you doing, Kiba?

My hairs were standing up. I felt scared

Kiba: Baka! Don't do that!

Shino: My bad...so what are you doing?

Kiba: Um...just viewing the- Get down!

Shino gets down

Shino: What's with the warnings? Are you stalking somebody?

Kiba: Wah...no

Shino looks at what I was looking at.

Shino: Oh...Her

Kiba: Mhm...::

Shino: Are you jealous?

Kiba: It's one of her friends. I'm so not jealous

Shino: Then why is her cat and Akamaru dressed up stray cats and dogs and you look like you haven't washed for days

Kiba: it's just a thing I wanted to do...

Shino: Worse excuse ever.

...: What are you doing?

Kiba: Hm? Shino I thought you guessed it, we are just watching on Tamaki. Look she is at the Ramen Shop.

...: Is that so?

I turned around and saw Tamaki. Busted! I stood up and walked away. I ran actually. She probably thinks I'm a creep.

I'm at home and to see that Tamaki is already there made me scared. She is that fast. No comment...

Tamaki: What were you doing?

Kiba: I- erm

Tamaki: Spying?

Kiba: I guess you can say that...

Tamaki: *giggles* Why?

Kiba: For your safety

Tamaki: You made it perfectly clear that you were stalking me.

Kiba: *blushes*

Tamaki kissed me on the forehead.

Tamaki: Let's go on that date we were suppose to be on.

Kiba: What about that guy?

Tamaki: He left. Something to take care of. Do you want to go on a date?

Kiba: *deeply blushing* S-sure!

Omg! Big day! I need to get ready. Do I smell nice? Ah no, all that sweat from running... Take a shower! Now! 

The end of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Tamaki

Hair is a mess. That's what you get running so fast. Oh no, I'm sweating. I need to take a shower now! There is so much steam in the bathroom. Mhm no one is here...So I got on with it,

...: Hey Akamaru stop playing with the taps.

I am not Akamaru... He is here...somewhere, so is Akamaru. I heard his humping. Oh no! Worst scenario! Should I leave now? No, he will see me. Okay, breathe...

Kiba: Akamaru, pass me the soap, will ya?

I'm near the soap area, I slide a soap, making sure it went to him.

Kiba: Akamaru? You know this is Tamaki's? Ugh, I will get it!

This is bad! Tamaki move! I moved to another part and makes sure no one saw me!

Kiba: I got it!

Phew! I heard Akamaru and I turned around. Oh no! Akamaru was staring at me. He's growling at me. This is bad. Oh no!

Akamaru: WOOF! WOOF!

Kiba: Cut it out, Akamaru!

I didn't know what to do but run out of the bathroom. I had enough. I was in the bathroom with Kiba. My heart is thumping.

I waited. I waited until I heard the door open and close.

After 10 minutes,Kiba must be finished. Okay! I jumped back to the big bathroom and found the shower. Ah, this is good. I washed my hair, my body. Then I felt something, something soft. I turned around I see Kiba. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I covered myself with my legs and arms.

Tamaki: Baka! What are you doing?

Kiba: I don't know! I was in the middle of showering.

Tamaki: Wait, what?

Kiba: I just washed Akamaru finished and I just started washing myself now. Even though I hate washing.

Tamaki: oh... Imma just go to the every end and wash there.

Kiba: ok..

We both stay silent and washed each other. Omg we are both naked. I was the first person to leave the bathroom. I made sure he wasn't looking at me. Okay, now I showered myself, what should I wear? OOO I wore a cute dress and put my lipstick on. I'm ready for this date.

X

by Counterflix

I went out of my room and saw Kiba. We both stared at each other and looked away, blushing

Kiba: Y-you look...beautiful!

Tamaki: Thank you!

Tamaki: You look handsome!

Kiba: Thanks! Let's go!

Tamaki: okay!

We both started walking and Kiba covered my eyes.

Tamaki: Kiba...?

Kiba: Don't worry. It's a surprise!

I close my eyes and pray that I don't hit anything.

Afterwards, we eventually stop. Kiba's big hands remove from my face

Kiba: Look, Tamaki.

Tamaki: Okay!

Omg, the sky is beautiful. The sunset. I feel like I'm in heaven. Now talking about heaven, I realised that I'm on the cliff where the Hokage's faces are. I can see everything from here. I bet from my senses, I can spot Naruto and the others.

Tamaki: This...is beautiful.

Kiba: Really? Hehe. Take a seat!

A seat? Where? From looking left and right, I saw a table of two with candles and flowers. I took a seat and I smiled. Kiba was staring at me the whole time. I love this so much

Kiba: Waitress and Waiter!

Eh? Waiter? Waitress?

...: At your service! My name is Hanabi Hyuga. I will be your waitress

...: Yup! I'm Konohamaru. Why am I here?

Hanabi kicks Konohamaru on the shin.

Konohamaru: But I will be at your service...

Kiba: Children these days! Hehe...

Tamaki: Hehe *smiles*

The evening was gorgeous!. Our food was so delicious, me and Kiba talked and it was never boring. This was the best night ever I have experience.

X

by Counterflix

Tamaki: I think it's time to go. Hanabi and Konohamaru, let me take you home.

Kiba: Yeah, you did us a good job. We have to repay you guys.

Hanabi: Sure, why not?

Konohamaru: O-okay, I hate the dark. *grabs Tamaki's arm*

Kiba: *whispers* Damn Konohamaru, I was going to hold her hand. Now it's going to be weird if two boys hold her arm. Baka!

Hanabi: Scaredy cat!

Konohamaru: Shut up!

Tamaki: Alright, let's go.

After walking down the hill, Tamaki said:

Tamaki: Konohamru and Hanabi, what do you want to do?

Konohamaru: I want to become Hokage and surpass Naruto.

Hanabi: I want to continue my clan and become a Sensei so I can teach my students my moves.

X

by Counterflix

Kiba: I bet you will get to teach my kid, Hanabi. He/she will be strong, even strong as me and she will become Hokage!

Tamaki: Hehe...

I wonder who will be the mother of Kiba's child. Mhm...

Konohamaru: Stop. My house is here!

We stopped by Konohamaru's house and waved goodbye.

Hanabi was only one left.

Hanabi: I'm glad I met you, Tamaki.

Tamaki: Really?

Hanabi: Yes, you are kind and I was very happy when you told me that I will get someone because my talent.

Tamaki: You will. You are such a good cook and you're pretty. Everyone will want to want you.

Hanabi: *blushing* Thank you, Miss Tamaki. Oh.. look, I'm finally home.

Tamaki: Hyuga? Oh, you're Hinata's sister.

Hanabi: Yes!

Aw, that's cute.

Now, me and Kiba are alone, together, in the night, walking home but I decided to sit down on the bench and Kiba joined too.

Kiba: ...

Tamaki: ...

Kiba & Tamaki together: Listen, I...Well

We both blushed and started laughing.

Tamaki: You go, first!

Kiba: Oh *deep breaths* Ever since I me you, I was happy that I got to meet you. I'm glad we bumped to each other. I'm happy. My heart is thumping and I'm blushing. I just wanted to say how much I want you to stay in my life and I wwant you. I really do. We only met for at least five weeks and I want you. I want you to be with me. So what I'm trying to say is I love you, Tamaki! I realised that this isn't our first date. We been dating since. It's been a month and two weeks and I want to take things further.

I'm shocked. I'm highly blushing

Tamaki: *grabs his hand* I feel the same way! I love you so much! Everyday, I would wish to kiss you on the forehead and I wish you would hug me everyday. I want you to be mine and no-one else. Please, just...k..kis

Kiba blushing and goes closer towards me. He kisses me. My first kiss. ...His lisp are soft and I want to kiss more. The scene is beautiful. The stars are glowing. My first kiss with the boy I love, Kiba Inuzuka.


	6. Chapter 6: Kiba

Warning: Swear words and some sexual touching is in this chapter but dw it's not that. Just a little  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxzxx

I kissed her... I JUST KISSED TAMAKI. I can smell her. Her clothes smells cats and I hated the smell but underneath it all, she's makes like vanilla. I loved that song. Our first kiss together was sweet and beautiful. The day was perfect and we walked home together, holding hands. Am I dreaming this? But...can Tamaki replace her...? My first crush? I don't know

Tamaki and myself walked together and we didn't talk at all. We were blushing so high, I couldn't speak. I want to kiss her more. No no no. Tamaki had enough kisses for today, no we need to go home. We arrived at my house and I opened the door. Akamaru gave a stare and I know what he was trying to say to me.

Kiba: I'll tell you later, Akamaru.

Akamaru didn't say anything but walk off.

Tamaki: Let's call it a night alright?

Kiba: Sure...er night.

Tamaki: Hehe night! Kiba-Kun

Her voice was so sweet and shy when she said my name. Just like...  
I started to feel low. I can't stop thinking about my first crush. Can I move on? Hinata has someone already. Kiba knock it out.  
I went to bed and I closed my eyes. I can't sleep. Fuck! I started to punch the walls and throw my clothes on the floor. Damn you! I hate you for leaving me with him, Hinata. I can't live without you... I...

Tamaki: Is everything alright?

Oh no did she hear all this? She was probably scared. I don't blame her.

Kiba: Yeah I'm fine

Tamaki: No you're not. You're lying

Kiba: Listen I'm fine. Just go back to your room.

Tamaki: B-...Fine I'll go

I felt bad. Maybe she can stay.

Kiba: You can stay...

Tamaki: Okay sure...

Kiba: So, what's up?

Tamaki: No what's up with you? I can hear you. It sounded like you're in pain

Kiba: Well I'm fine. But...

Tamaki: Is there something wrong?

Tamaki looked me in the eyes. Her light brown eyes. So cute. I couldn't resist it. She was leaning towards me. Do something, Kiba!

Kiba: I was stressed over lately

Tamaki: With?

I looked around my room. I need a reason. I'm lying to her face. I see my head band on the table.

Kiba: With missions. I don't want to disappoint my comrades.

Tamaki: Yeah. I understand.

Kiba: Enough about me. You usually go to the shops and work. Isn't it stressful?

Tamaki: ...no

What's up with her. She sounds sad.

Kiba: Are you sure?

Tamaki: Yes I am! Pretty sure

Kiba: Well, that's good.

Tamaki: Im getting sleepy

Kiba: Same. I don't know what should we do. Should we ta-

I realised Tamaki was sleeping on me. Her small body is touching me. This is the first time I've touch her on her body. Her legs are wrapping my body. Like cats do. I think I'm stuck. Her body is warm and I'm getting warmer. She's touching me like we're married. Her small cute legs. So cute and soft. Is her body soft? ... Kiba, no! No touching. I tried to move but Tamaki is stuck to me like glue. Seriously. Why is she that strong? Sigh, this might be hard to do. I turned my body to the side and I saw Tamaki's cute face. I stroke her cheeks and smiled. She smells like vanilla. I loved that smell. I wanted to touch Tamaki more. I touched Tamaki's side hip and started to go down. What am I doing? Until, suddenly, Tamaki grabs my hand and her eyes opened quickly.

Tamaki: What are you doing?

Kiba: *blushes hard* I was j-just... I w-was

Tamaki: ...Pervert

This is embarrassing. I hate this so much. Unbelievable. But Tamaki started to laugh and blush. Did she like it? Gosh... no she didn't. I'm such an asshole. I looked at Tamaki.

Tamaki: Do you like my body that much?

Kiba: Er-r...*blushes more harder* Well-l you got a nice body.

Tamaki: Hmm...

Kiba: I-I...I-I like your body.

Tamaki: Is that so?

Tamaki goes closer to me. I can feel her warming chest. I'm blushing even more harder.

Tamaki: Kiba-kun?

Oh no the memories kick by. My crush... "Kiba-Kun" Hinata...  
I shoved Tamaki's legs away from me and I turned away from her.

Tamaki: Kiba? Are you okay? Kiba-kun?

Kiba: Don't call me that

Tamaki: K-kib-

Kiba: I said don't!

Tamaki: Kiba! What the fuck man?!

Kiba: I'm not in the mood.

Tamaki: For what? All I said was your name. I don't get it?

Kiba: You remind me of someone...

Tamaki: Okay...

Kiba: Fuck man...You remind of H-hin

 **Kiba-kun**

Tamaki: Hinata...

Kiba: Huh?

Tamaki: I knew it! I knew It!

Tamaki eyes changed. She's angry. She told me once she has charka of Matatabi but it was only a little bit of charka. I could see that her fist was overpowering with the Two Tails Charka, Matatabi. Tamaki punched me good. I could feel my teeth vibrating. Damn, she's strong.

Tamaki: How dare you? You never loved me so I was just a tool. A toy? I was stupid. I wished we never met. Ugh. You'll never see me.  
Tamaki was angry. This is the first time I saw her like this.  
She didn't like it at all. She hated it. She got out of my bed and went out of my room. I am so stupid. I didn't like myself then.

Next morning:

We didn't talk at all. She didn't make her lovely breakfast and she was clothed to go out. She didn't say anything when she saw me. Her suitcase was ready and her presence around the house is gone. She walked out the house and now I feel guilty. Her cat,Momo, stares at me with sadness and disgust.

"I found a house, so I'm leaving," she said.

She closes the door and the house goes silence. What can I do now? She probably hates me, now. Maybe I can go to her. I can surprise her at work. She works at that pet shop. As a staff and a vet. She's awesome. Not only that. She can fight. No man can touch her. Not even me.  
But, I can go now. I need to be mature and be the lover of her life. I got my jacket and put my shoes in. Then I run out. I told myself that I'll meet after work.  
As soon as I got to the vet. She wasn't there. Strange. Where is she? I looked around and around; no sign of Tamaki. This is terrible. Is she okay?

It's been hours since she finished her work. It's the evening and the sun is going away soon. There has to be someone with her and I ain't gonna let that happen. I run around the village until I heard a voice around The Valley. I recognise the voice. Tamaki? I ran but...  
it was Hinata. Hinata...my crush  
She was crying on the floor and before I got to speak with her, i heard laughing. I walked towards the laughing and saw Jugo. With Tamaki

Kiba: Tamaki!

Jugo: Back off

Jugo punches me on the face

Tamaki: Leave him alone.

Kiba: No I'm not letting you go. I-I Lo-

Wait... the stress is running back to me. Do I love Tamaki or am I still in love with Hinata? Should I save Tamaki or should I keep Hinata safe?

Jugo: The dog didn't do his homework. Listen, I'm her lover. Isn't that right, Tamaki dear?

Tamaki: ...

Kiba: What? You're joking

Jugo: Am I? Tell him about us Tamaki?

Tamaki: Just stop this.

Kiba: Tamaki? Is he telling the truth?

Tamaki: Kib-

Jugo: She's mine anyways.

Jugo takes Tamakis head and strangle his lips on hers. Tamaki was crying and tried to let go of him but Jugo was forcing her to kiss him back. Then Tamaki did kiss Jugo.  
I couldn't watch this. Is this real?

Jugo: Bye. Hehehe

Jugo jumps along with Tamaki.

Tamaki wasn't the one for me? I-I was a fool. I was played again. Curse that damn cat chick.

Hinata and now Tamaki.

My head drops and my eyes are watering. Why? Why are they? Wait... I'm crying


	7. Chapter 7: Tamaki

I knew it. I just knew it. He loved Hinata. I was just his toy. A cat toy. He never loved me. I understand. I do. He didn't even finish his words saying I love you. Ha! Dog player. I should've have known. I wished I bumped into someone who really loved me. Now I'm just here. In this room. Alone. With no one until I herd the door open

Jugo: Tamabae?

Kill yourself! Don't ever call me that!

Tamaki: ...What do you want Jugo?

Jugo: I just wanted to see if you were okay. After all, he hurt you. I saved you.  
I'm here for you, Tamaki

Tamaki: He doesn't love me...

Jugo: I love you.

No...Kiba would never hurt me but before, Kiba was angry at me. He was shouting at me. So why did- ... so I move on? I should. My new life. In this room with Jugo

Tamaki: I-I l-love

Flashbacks are coming. Oh no! How can this be? These remind me of Kiba and me. I can't do this. I...I

Tamaki: I need rest.

Jugo: Certainly my dear.

Good. Now he's gone. I need to think. Why would this happen? Why did Kiba do that to me.

\- Flashback -

{Tamaki was heading to work and suddenly she heard screaming. It was coming from the forest that she would take herbs from. She followed the track and listen with her good hearing. It was Hinata. Hinata...

She thought "I can't leave Hinata alone!"

She ran and saw Kiba. Kiba... he was going wild at Hinata. He clawed at Hinata and a deep scratch on her arm. She began bleeding. Tamaki got angry! She couldn't take it! How dare he do that! She got her Kunai out and focused. She clearly threw the kunai at Kiba's shoulder, making a mark. Then Tamaki jumped and put a vaccine on Kiba. Kiba slowly calmed down but pushed Tamaki away. Jugo, arrived and punched Kiba and Kiba ran.  
-Flashback finished-

Tamaki: Kiba...

Jugo grinned because he planned this. He created a jutsu that makes people believe that's the real person but they're fake!

To be continued

{ I feel like that i shouldn't continue with this fanfic but I'll make another KibaTama}


	8. Chapter 8: Kiba

What's the point? I should've seen it through. She doesn't love me anymore. The long past days; all for nothing. Who would date this piece of junk? Right now, I need to find Tamaki. She left me because of a dumb crush that I should've left a long time ago. She was my saviour! I need her now and here with me! I can't keep on crying; I need to man up. Okay so where would Tamaki go?

I thought so hard but I realised how forgetful I am. Great... ugh my empty mind doesn't do anything! Wait. Where did Tamaki live before? Maybe I can go there. I whistled for Akamaru and he came with instant speed. I grabbed onto him and we went to to the village Sora-ku!

It was dark and wet. No-one has ever been here before. It looks like it's been abandoned. How come Tamaki lived in this unusual place? Anyways, I kept on looking for the shop. After searching, I found it. I went inside and two ninja cat stopped.  
"Stop, dog user!" one of the cats said.

Did this cat just speak? Or am I going bonkers?

"Er... I just want to talk to the owner" I said.

"What should we do? This guy reeks of dog and there is a dog next to him, would granny cat let him in?" The other cat said.

"Send him in" a voice said.

I suddenly felt scared. That voice... it sounded like a person who is dying to drink water but sounds scary like my mother. I walked into the shop and I saw the owner. Her eyes were closed and she had a pipe on her mouth. She had cat ears. She was wrinkly. Very.

"What do you want, boy?" She asked.

"I...er...well... I want to find where Tamaki is," I hesitated.

"My granddaughter? Why do you want to find her? What did she do? Is she safe? "She replied rapidly.

"Because...she is my friend and she has been taken away by an enemy" I said.

Granny cat looked at a photo she had near the shelf and took it out. It was a photo of a woman. She looked like Tamaki a lot.

"This is her mother, Tamaki's mother." She said.

Her mother looked every beautiful. Her smile and there is Tamaki, even more beautiful .

"An enemy...you say... this is why I told Tamaki to stay with me but... she wanted to explore. I thought she was strong enough to fight for herself. I guess I was wrong..." she sighed.

She looked sad. Well, I just told her the news about her only granddaughter but I feel like there's more to it.

"Why did you want Tamaki to stay with you?" I asked. I need to found more about Tamaki.

"Hmph! I don't know why I'm telling you..dog user! However, if you are her friend, please sit down. I can see that you are her friend. I can smell her from you." She said.

I sat down and stared at her.

"I shall begin on her birth. Tamaki was a child that was abandoned. Her father left her when she was born. That cow! But there was news that he died. Her mother was the strongest kunoichi living in the Hidden Leaf. She was next to the lead of Mimsto Namizake. Sometimes, she didn't get to see Tamaki at all. I had to look after her. Tamaki's mother was supposed to become the Two Tails's master however, she didn't want to use because she knew what would happened to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist it and go wild. Instead she gave it to her relative, Yugito Nii. Tamaki's mother knew how brave and strong Yugito Nii was the only younger cousin she had. She sealed it into her and told Yugito to transfer some charka to Tamaki for her to get stronger when Yugito sees Tamaki. Yugito kept that promised. Tamaki's mother died during a battle. Before, Tamaki's mother took place for the battle, she left me in charge to look after my granddaughter. After that, I had to share the news to Tamaki. She was deadly upset but she had to be strong and move on. Moreover, when she grew older, around 16, Yugito stepped by and found her relative. Yugito knew what would happen and knew that the Akatsuki were coming for her. So for her clan to keep the Two Tails, she transferred some charka that Tamaki could use to fight members if they are after her. Then we heard that Yugito was killed by the Akatsuki members. Tamaki never felt so unhappy before. It was her mother and now her aunt. We were the only pure blood that are remain in this clan. There was no way I would let Tamaki die! I have trained Tamaki my entire life, in order to achieve just like her mother. I even taught her how to use the charka she has been gifted from her aunt. However, I didn't train her enough to be kidnapped and taken... I am a failure to my clan!"

I was shocked. Speechless. I couldn't say anything. Tamaki's parents are dead, her aunt is dead, she has been living in a world where there she knows that she is the only person remaining in her clan. She is the nicest person ever but her life is so ripped apart.

"I need to find her and save her. For my friend to live." I said.

"Why do you want to save her? Why you?" She said sharply.

"Because I want to save the person I love and that is my friend, Tamaki!" I said.

Granny cat was shocked. She didn't say anything.

"Fine. Who is this enemy you are looking for?" She said.

"Juugo!" I shouted. I am so loud.

"Juugo. Ah... the one with the curse mark!" She said surprisingly.

"Wait you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he comes by. Asking for weapons!" She said.

"But he is a threat to the Leaf why would you let him take your weapons?" I asked.

I looked around and the weapons I see there ranked A- S weapons.

"I sell these weapons that only gives them what they want and in return the money I get." She said.

Mhmm... I see her point.

"Well? Do you know where he might be?" I asked.

"Yes and no." She said.

Great

"There is a portal which teleports you to this place that Team Taka used to supply." She said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"At the forest, near the Sand Villages area. There is a tomb that you must enter. I don't know if he is there but that's all I know."She asked.

"Got it. Thanks Granny Cat." I ran out from the door.

"Nyan, will he catch Juugo and rescue Tamaki? Nyan?" One of cats said.

"Trust me, I bet you two cats he will catch him and rescue her. Just be patient!" The granny cat said.

"Akamaru,let's go" I shouted. I going to rescue Tamaki and I do it no matter what!


	9. Chapter 9: Kiba

I'm running and I'm running. Akamaru are getting tired. But never mind that, I'm going to find Tamaki! One way or another. I reached my location. The one granny cat was talking about. The tomb that Jugo and Sasuke used to hang out when they were rogue ninjas. The building is damp and dark. Looks like it's been destroyed... why would Jugo want to hang here? But - Then I smell something. I smell charka. Dark charka... I looked around the hole; getting ready to fight. Akamaru was with me and we looked around. In the tomb, the area was big. All these old ninja tools. I recognise them. They are from Granny cat's tool shop. I grabbed one of the paper bombs that was left here. My vision sight was at its highest. They can compare it to a Byakugan but Tamaki's eyes are more greater than mine and her senses and her strength and...

I need to think! Concentrate Kiba! Wait, I can see something. I know it. I ran to the object that looked shiny and I saw diamond piece of the floor that was on Tamaki's necklace. I need to find her quick. I took the diamond and got on Akamaru and we both ran.

Then, finally, we reached to the portal. The portal where Tamaki is. I went inside and so did Akamaru. I felt weird after that travelling to another place but I was fine after. Then, I was in a big hall and there was the guy I was looking for, Jugo.

"So you found me..." Jugo said.

"Let Tamaki go!" I shouted.

"My wife to be? Fine have her!" Jugo shouted back.

He let go off Tamaki and Tamaki started to charge to me. Leaving me with a bruise of his face. She punched me and kicked me in stomach and the  
back and then I landed on the floor, coughing. Damn, Tamaki is being brainwashed and I'm getting beaten by a girl! Damn, she's strong. Tamaki ran towards and jumped high so she can punch the ground, she was trying to kill me. I dodged and she made a huge crack on the floor. Who the heck Tamaki? The sister of Sakura Haruno? Damn, Tamaki is strong! Then I realised, she turned around and her hands were full of charka. She had a blue cat on her fist. It reminds of the Two Tail's charka! Oh wait...she is the Jinchuurki of the Two Tails?! Oh goodness... I ran away Tamaki and she started to chase me.

I need a plan to outsmart her. Plus, Tamaki is catching up. I need her to get tied up. I told Akamaru to be a decoy and runaway from Tamaki so she can notice only Akamaru running. Then,I took the paper bomb from a hiding space and I threw it at Tamaki. She dodged it but the walls were collapsing. Then, when she jumped out for her escape and I grabbed her and tied her to a chair. She was wild. Her eyes were yellow and green. Like the Two Tail's eyes. She has been fully possessed and someone has triggered her. I started at Jugo and he clapped his hands.

"Well done! You stopped the mad woman!" Jugo started to say.

"Leave her alone! You are always interrupting our life and it's time that someone shuts you up!" I pointed at him.

"Me?! Hahaha! Why are you so interested in her life?! You are the one who loved Hinata? Never cared about her!" Jugo said.

I looked at Tamaki and she was angry. She was crazy. Then, I bent down and I concentrate on what Kurenai sensei said. She said something about genjutsu. I closed my eyes and put my hands on top of her chest and tried to break the genjutsu. Her heart beat was beating so fast then slowed down and Tamaki looked at me. She smiled and looked weak. I broke it!

"Because I love Tamaki!" Kiba replied.

"What?" Jugo shouted.

"You...do?" Tamaki replied.

"Yes I do!" I said

"You ain't going nowhere!" Jugo said

"Hehe...that's funny! I'm going to go somewhere. That's my wedding with Tamaki and you ain't invited!" Kiba said

"Eh...Dog boy? Let's show him his place!" Tamaki said, cracking her knuckles.

"Cat girl! Let's do this!" I said with a smirk.

Tamaki punched Jugo so hard. Jugo began to go through walls. Her Jinchuurki charka were at high charka. She was angry at Jugo and she wanted revenge. She used Cat fire bowl that her aunt, Yugito Nii has used in her battles. Then I swerved and kicked Jugo on the face and me and Akamaru came in with a Fang over Fang. To finish the fight, Tamaki grabbed my hand and we both were united. I could feel her powerful charka and it was so warm.

"Let's end this!" Tamaki said with a smile.

I smiled back and we both, including Akamaru jumped to the sky. Then we both came flying down to do the Ultimate Fang over Fang Cat Fire Claw Punch. I was going to do the powerful Fang over fangs and Tamaki was going to throw a Powerful fire ball with a direct brutal strength punch.

Bam! Jugo was destroyed but the building was destroyed. We had to run to the portal and get ourselves outta there. We did in the end!

I stared at Tamaki, who was looking like she was blown off and was extra tired. I hold Tamaki and we both looked in each other's eyes.

"Let's go home!" I said.

"Home?! I don't have a home!" Tamaki stutters.

"Now you do! You live with me dummy!" I said.

"You? Dog boy?" She started to question.

"Yes cat girl!" I said "what else do you think I was talking about?"

"Well, I could always my bro, Sasuke, to let me live in their guest room for a while!" Tamaki said.

"Why...Sasuke?" I said.

"Aw...are you upset?!" Tamaki said in a childish voice

"Actually..." I said...

Then I kissed Tamaki. She didn't do anything but stare into my eyes and she closed hers. We had our moments and now we are together.

"Yes I am... I want to be with you forever!" I said..


	10. Chapter 10: End of Story

It's been months since Kiba and Tamaki have been officially together. Everyone knew this would happen and they congratulated Tamaki and Kiba.

Later on, Tamaki told Naruto about her charka and how she was supposed to be the heirness to her clan and will have the Two Tails inside of her to let the Nii clan go on, even though Tamaki was going to get married soon to an Inuzuka. Naruto was completely shocked and heard her story about her past and Naruto has given advice and information on what could happen to Tamaki and the things she needs to be aware of. But, Tamaki has good care of the Two Tails and they work together. Also, Naruto told Tamaki to keep her surname. So it will be Tamaki Nii Inuzuka.

"It's been a long time, Kyuubi, Kurama!" Matatabi said in the Tail Beast Zone.

"Hmph!" Kurama replied.

"Ha...you're still the same as when you were small..." Matatabi replied.

"You're still cute and annoying like you were young before!" Kurama replied.

"I wish I didn't hear that..." Naruto replied.

"Me too!" Tamaki replied with disgust.

Hinata, Karui and Tamaki are the cat best friends and they are becoming even more close then they were. Hinata is the lion, Tamaki is the big cat (Matatabi) and Karui is the tiger.

Everything is going well and well...soon!

"Kita-nako! My name is Kita Inuzuka and Im the girl that will become the strongest kunoichi and will become Hokage!"

The new generation is coming...soon


End file.
